1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collecting container for a dust collector which has means to prohibit collected dust from floating out so that only clean air current is exhausted out of the dust collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a surface treating job-site, the ambient air may be frequently contaminated with dust or coating material to threaten the health of the operators or cause environmental pollution problem. Therefore, suitable dust cleaning equipment must be used to remove the dust from the air so as to keep the air fresh. FIG. 1 illustrates a dust collector for this purpose. In this structure of dust collector 2, a forced-draft fan (not shown) is fastened inside the top 22 of the dust collector 2 to induce a suction force for sucking outside dust into a tapered casing 23 through a suction hose 21, a dust collecting container 3 is attached to the bottom edge of said tapered casing 23 for collecting dust through an inlet hole 31, and an exhaust pipe 24 is fastened at the inside for discharging air current to the outside. The inlet hole 31 on the top of the dust collecting container 3 is directly attached to the bottom edge of the tapered casing 23 for the passing therethrough of the dust that has been sucked into the tapered casing 23. During the operation of the forced-draft fan, any collected dust in the dust collecting container 3 may be caused to float out of the dust collecting container 3 into the tapered casing 23 from which the floating dust may be exhausted to the outside through the exhaust pipe 24.